


for real

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me something true." Written for the prompt "wicked truths."</p>
            </blockquote>





	for real

"Tell me something," Jason says. He's holding Tim by the throat, thumb pressing into his skin. Tim's eyes are half-closed, and he knows six different ways to get out of this hold, only three of them lethal –

He's not moving.

"What do you want to know?" Tim asks. He leans his head back against the mattress, tries to see Jason's eyes under the domino, tries to gauge what he's looking for _this_ time.

It's never the same thing.

"Tell me something true," Jason says. He's staring at Tim, licking his lips, and Tim knows it's fucked up, knows _he's_ fucked up, but he can't get enough of Jason when he's like this, when all his attention is just on _Tim_ \- nothing else, no one else.

"Let me go?" Tim asks, and Jason squeezes a little tighter, smirks. "No," he says.

Tim raises his eyebrows, and Jason loosens his grip, but keeps his hand there. "Okay," Tim says. "Something true?"

"Something _real_ ," Jason says.

"As opposed to something fictitious –"

Jason squeezes again. "I _know_ you pretend to be someone else when you're not Robin."

" _Red_ Robin."

"Don't _remind_ me."

Tim sighs. Jason slides against him once, twice –

"I used to watch you," Tim says.

Jason rolls his eyes. "Yeah, you little freak, I _knew_ that already. I bet you caught a good show –"

"No," Tim says. He shakes his head. "I used to – I went to your school."

Jason – stops. He was barely moving, but his whole body just – stops. "You watched _me_ ," Jason says. "Not – us."

Tim nods. Jason's hand is in his hair now, pulling at the strands. Tim's not even sure Jason knows he's doing it, because he's – staring. "I had to know," Tim says. "I wanted to know you were _real_ , even when you weren't _him_."

"And?" Jason asks. Tim can't see his eyes, _needs_ to see his eyes. "I'm here, aren't I?" Tim asks.

"Yeah," Jason says. He laughs, and it's not right, but then he's leaning down, teeth edging along Tim's jaw, his neck. "Is this real enough for you, baby?" Jason asks, and Tim grabs hold of Jason, pulls on his hair until he shouts, " _Easy_."

"Now it is," Tim says.

"Fuckin' _freak_."


End file.
